El testamento de Taichi
by jacque-kari
Summary: Taichi está enfermo, ¡muy enfermo! Podría morir de ébola o hepatitis, así de incierto es su diagnóstico. No sabe cuánto tiempo le queda, pero una cosa es segura: Antes de irse de este mundo cruel necesita dejar sus bienes a sus seres queridos. ¡Taichi Yagami por ningún motivo los dejará desprotegidos! [Taiora humorístico con algunos toques de romance para Genee]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

A petición de Gene, embajadora Taiora y mi consentida (si no me cree vaya a mi perfil y filtre su nombre entre mis fics), subo este pequeño regalito que le estuve subiendo por WhatsApp hace unos días.

¡Con todo mi cariño para ti, bella!

* * *

 _ **El testamento de Taichi (2.0)**_

Comenzó con un estornudo. Un _pequeño e inofensivo_ estornudo…

Taichi se hizo hacia atrás, como quien quisiera coger vuelto, y luego se precipitó hacia adelante en un fuerte estornudo que prácticamente lo hizo golpearse la frente contra el pupitre, expulsando una sustancia desagradable en el proceso sobre la que no daremos mayores detalles.

Bueno, tal vez no fue un estornudo _tan_ pequeño después de todo.

—¿Te resfriaste? —preguntó Sora a su lado, preocupada ante tal posibilidad.

—No lo creo. —Taichi descartó la idea sin miramientos con un movimiento de su mano.

—Ya sé que tienes complejo de héroe, pero hasta los héroes se pueden enfermar.

—No yo. Hikari es mi hermana y ya sabes lo enfermiza que es. Si nunca me he resfriado en dieciocho años, no veo por qué iba a empezar ahora.

—Si tú lo dices. —Lo miró inquieta, en lo absoluto convencida de su supuesta inmunidad.

* * *

—¡Insólito! Cualquiera pensaría que después de que Hikari se agarrara todos los bichos posibles antes de la adolescencia me habría vuelto inmune a esta altura. Algo así como un caso de laboratorio… —reflexionó Taichi en el sofá; llevaba toda la tarde repitiendo lo mismo.

Se encontraba en su casa, junto a Jou y Sora, porque la última había llamado al superior para que atendiera al castaño luego de que este se pasara todo el día estornudando y regando bacterias por doquier.

—¿Quieres por favor decirle que lo que dice no tiene ningún sentido? —pidió la pelirroja en un susurro.

—Es que lo peor de todo es que no está tan equivocado. Su sistema debe ser más fuerte de lo común, porque apenas tiene algún incidente menor en su expediente médico debido al fútbol —contestó Jou a su amiga, también susurrando—. Pero ya sea cierto o no lo que dices, estás resfriado. —añadió para Taichi, alzando la voz lo suficiente para que ambos lo escucharan, como si no hubiera estado secreteándose con Sora frente a las narices del enfermo.

—¡Insólito! —repitió Taichi.

—Ya conoces el proceso, ¿no? Un analgésico cada ocho horas, mucho líquido, dieta ligera y dos días en cama —le explicó mientras escribía a la velocidad de la luz en una libreta de la cual posteriormente arrancó la hoja para entregársela a su paciente.

¿Qué había escrito en ella? Nadie tenía ni idea, pero parecía serio.

—Supongo que no tengo que explicarte que dieta ligera no incluye ninguna de las cosas grasosas y excesivamente calóricas que tú comes. Te conseguiré una licencia con mi padre.

—Espera…tú no eres médico, ¿por qué debería confiar en ti? —preguntó Taichi con los ojos entrecerrados.

La mandíbula de Sora casi golpeó el suelo.

—¿Estás de broma? Jou prácticamente es un médico. ¿Te olvidas de que él nos atendía en el Mundo Digital? ¿Y a los digimon? Estudiar la carrera es solo un trámite para él. ¿Verdad, Jou?

Pero Jou, cuyo ego médico había sido seriamente ofendido, ni siquiera pronunció palabra. Agarró su maletín —de doctor muy profesional, valga decirlo—, y se marchó de allí sin mirar atrás.

¡Indignante! ¡Aquello era indignante!

* * *

—¿Taichi? —preguntó una adormilada Sora—. ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?

—La una de la mañana, por eso te llamo. Estuve pensando y creo que Jou me mintió. —Para la hora que era no se escuchaba en lo absoluto cansado o abatido, incluso siendo más esperable de lo normal a causa del infame resfrío.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

—Sí, ¡siento que me muero! ¿Qué pasa si me estoy muriendo y Jou no tuvo el valor de decírmelo? —preguntó con voz lastimera.

—Taichi, solo tienes un resfriado. No eres el primero ni el último en agarrar uno de esos. ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama? Verás cómo mañana amaneces mejor —aconsejó con su tono más dulce, esforzándose al máximo en conservar la calma.

—No, no, no… ¡no cuelgues! Llevo una hora pensando en esto y creo que podría tener sarampión.

—¿Te pica o tienes pintitas rojas?

—No, pero…

—Entonces no tienes sarampión —replicó con una lógica irrefutable.

—¡Pero no estás escuchando! Por internet dice que los síntomas son parecidos y que en algunos casos las pintitas no salen, así que la gente se muere porque se confían y no van al médico.

—¡Taichi Yagami! —Sin duda era tiempo de sacar la artillería pesada—. Escúchame muy bien, ¡no tienes sarampión!

—Pero es que, pensándolo bien, creo que sí me pica un poco… ¡¿Qué tal si tengo ébola?!

—Que yo sepa el ébola no produce comezón. Es más, ni siquiera estoy segura de que se haya reportado un caso aquí…

—¿Y qué me dices de la hepatitis?

—¡Que la hepatitis no tiene nada que ver! Solo ve a dormir, ¿quieres? —Prácticamente se lo imploró.

—Pero Soriiita… ¿Sora? ¿Hola?

No hubo caso. El sonido intermitente de la línea telefónica le informó a Taichi que su amiga había cortado, dejándole solo en su lecho de muerte.

* * *

—¿Todo listo? —preguntó Yamato, apostado despreocupadamente contra la pared del pasillo, justo a un lado de la puerta de la habitación de Taichi.

Sora asintió con la cabeza, pero Iori, a quien la chica había ido a buscar después de la escuela a su práctica de kendo, se detuvo antes de ingresar a ver al castaño.

—Esperen, yo todavía no entiendo lo que tengo que hacer.

—En realidad es simple —explicó Yamato de brazos cruzados; en cierta manera parecía verdaderamente cabreado de estar ahí—. Eres lo más parecido que encontramos a un abogado…

—Pero tengo doce.

—¿No mencionaste una vez que querías ser abogado? —preguntó Sora dulcemente, casi como una madre que se dirigiera a su hijo.

—Sí…

—Pues felicidades —replicó Yamato, sardónico—. Te hemos conseguido a tu primer cliente.

—No seas así —regañó Sora sin suficiente dureza; también ella estaba cansada de aquello—. Solo siéntate junto a él y finge que tomarás nota de su testamento. ¿Puedes hacerlo, Iori? ¿Por favor?

* * *

—Iori, no te esperaba a ti. —Tendido en la cama, Taichi hizo una mueca de dolor cuando abrió los ojos para ver a la persona que acababa de entrar, como si ese simple gesto, o quizá la luz del lugar, le causaran un tremendo malestar.

—Ehhh, sí…yo…seré…seré su ministro de fe, Taichi-san.

—¿Pero no tienes doce?

—Técnicamente casi tengo trece, pero estoy tomando unos cursos de Derecho en la universidad y eso…errr... me habilita para hacerlo.

—Oh, siempre has sido el más listo de todos, pero no le digas a Koushiro que te dije eso.

—Está bien. ¿Comenzamos?

—Eso sería perfecto, no sé cuánto tiempo me quede —dijo con un tono que Iori omitió decir lo melodramático que sonó—. Pero siéntate, por favor. Puede que esto se alargue un poco…

Iori estaba desconcertado.

¿Qué había dicho Sora-san que tenía Taichi? ¿No era solo un resfriado común?

En cualquier caso prefirió hacerle caso y tomar asiento en una silla que había junto a la cama. Con cuaderno y lápiz en mano comenzaron el trámite.

-.-

—A Meiko, como la integrante más nueva del grupo, le dejo unas gafas viejas que le robé hace años a Koushiro porque sé que las suyas se le rompieron y quizá le sirvan (para ver mejor y no andarse tropezando o cayendo en brazos equivocados) [1]. ¡Ah! Y unos antialérgicos a ver si deja de estornudar cada dos por tres.

-.-

—A Koushiro, mi buen amigo Koushiro, le heredo mi computador, mi iPad, mi celular, mi videoconsola, mis videojuegos y todo aparato tecnológico que tenga entre mis posesiones. También mi cámara fotográfica, que Hikari siempre se la apropia. Sé que él les dará un buen uso.

-.-

—A Jou, todos mis libros y cosas de estudio, porque sé que le hará ilusión. También mis vales de comidas para el Kentucky, porque le hace falta comer más, y un cupón de descuento para el dentista por si se arruina los dientes comiendo. Ahh, y un curso de caligrafía que iba a hacer yo, pero creo que él lo necesita más.

-.-

—A Mimi, la princesa del grupo, le heredo mis cremas hidratantes, mi trofeo de la reina del drama porque hice trampa para ganar (en realidad la ganadora debió ser ella) y todos mis discos de música que sé que los disfrutará.

-.-

—A Takeru, mi cómplice de bromas, dejo mi libro de humor profesional, el set de trucos de magia que me dieron en un cumpleaños cuando tenía cinco años, mi perfume para que siga siendo un galán y todos los gorros que pueda tener.

-.-

—A Hikari, mi hermanita, la luz de mis ojos, le dejo todas las fotografías que tengo, todos los recuerdos de nuestras aventuras, entre ellos mis goggles, y un gas pimienta por si algún chico osa propagarse con ella y no estoy aquí para frenarlo.

-.-

—A Yamato le dejo toda mi ropa y zapatos para que aprenda a vestirse _cool_ , mi aceite de coco para el cabello (que de todos modos sé que me ha estado robando) y mis lentes de detective privado.

-.-

—¡Que de todos modos eran míos! [2] —protestó Yamato desde afuera.

—¿Ah? —preguntó Sora.

—Los lentes de detective —farfulló el rubio—. Es una larga historia… ¿y qué se supone que haga con sus zapatos de duende? Mejor que se los deje a Kou.

-.-

Pero Taichi, en su auto declarada (y falsa) seminconsciencia, no escuchó el reclamo de Yamato. ¡La muerte se lo llevaba! Ya podía ver el túnel después de la luz, ¿o era la luz al final del túnel?

Bueno, seguro que esa clase de detalles no importaban demasiado en el más allá.

-.-

—Y, por último, pero no menos importante, a Sora, _mi_ Sora, el amor de mi vida, aunque ella no lo sepa ni nunca vaya a saberlo, yo…le dejo…

Un repentino ataque de tos invadió a Taichi, quien por un segundo temió lo peor. ¡No, no podía irse de este mundo cruel sin decirlo! ¡La vida no podía ser tan injusta!

—¿Taichi-san? —preguntó Iori, inseguro acerca de si debía llamar o no a alguien para que socorriera al mayor, que se agitaba sobre la cama cual tortuga dada vuelta sobre su caparazón.

—E-estoy, estoy bien. Como decía, a Sora, el amor de mi vida, le dejo... —Hizo una nueva pausa, solo con el fin de aumentar el suspenso y entonces suspiró—. Todo mi amor.

Al interior de la habitación, a punto estuvo Iori de soltar el lápiz con el que tomaba nota. Si hasta él, que tenía solo casi trece años, sabía que el amor no se testaba, ¿no debería saberlo también su senpai (futuro embajador del Mundo Digital)?

 _Ahh,_ pero Taichi solo deliraba, o al menos eso pensó inocentemente él. Mejor no decirle nada…

-.-

Mientras que afuera…

—¿Sora?

—¿Hmmm?

—¿Estás bien? Porque pareciera que esa vena en tu frente te fuera a estallar en cualquier momento…

—No sé qué me sorprende más. Que solo en su supuesto lecho de muerte confiese que me ama y ni siquiera a mí, o que me deje todo su amor. ¡Taicho baka! [3]

Yamato no supo qué responder. Simplemente sintió una gota de sudor escurrirse por su frente e intentó, con una sonrisa escalofriantemente forzada, animar a su amiga.

-.-

—¡Ah! Y le confío el cuidado de Agumon.

-.-

—¡¿Qué?! —Por la mente de Sora solo pasaron imágenes de Agumon devorándose todo el contenido del refrigerador y convirtiendo la casa en un desastre.

Definitivamente se volvería loca. Claro, eso si su madre no la volvía loca primero con sus reclamos.

Pero lejos lo peor de todo, o quizá lo mejor —a esa altura ya no podía estar segura—, era saber que haría cualquier cosa por Taichi, incluso cuidar de su glotón amigo digital...

¿Y todo por qué?

Porque por alguna extraña razón del universo, quería a ese atolondrado, loco e hipocondríaco mejor amigo suyo.

Un momento…

¡Pero si Taichi no se estaba muriendo!

«Que alivio», pensó Sora. No tendría que cuidar de Agumon por el momento.

* * *

 _ **Bonus**_

Una semana más tarde, Taichi, ya casi completamente curado de su resfriado, dormía plácidamente en su habitación hasta que algo lo hizo despertarse de golpe.

—¡Ah, no puede ser! —protestó mitad despierto, mitad dormido—. ¡Se me olvidó dejarles algo a los de 02! Esto es culpa de Toei… pero veamos… ¿Qué puede ser? ¡Ah, sí! A Daisuke, mi aprendiz y discípulo, mi lacayo más fiel, le dejo mis viejas calcetas del equipo de fútbol, porque sé que significará mucho para él.

Y solo un segundo más tarde de tan incongruente discurso, que su emisor no recordaría a la mañana siguiente, Taichi cayó dormido como si nada.

La mala noticia era que durante esa noche unas pequeñas pintitas rojas comenzarían a salir por todo su cuerpo, pero la buena, y para que nadie vaya a preocuparse de más, era que Taichi había para rato.

No había muerto de un resfriado y no moriría tampoco de sarampión. ¡No señor!

* * *

 **Notas finales**

[1] Los paréntesis suelen usarse para introducir aclaraciones, pero en el caso de Meiko puede ser interpretado como un pensamiento de Taichi o una apreciación mía. Lo cierto es que no me agrada su personaje, pero tampoco es mi intención hacerle bashing y si acaso lo he hecho un poco ha sido en servicio del humor, nada más. Me disculpo con cualquiera que pudiera sentirse ofendido, porque nunca es mi intención ofender a nadie.

[2] Referencia indirecta a mi fic "Aprendiendo cómo ser un detective con Taichi Yagami" donde se explica que Taichi siempre quiso unos lentes de Yamato.

[3] Taicho es un apodo que Genee inventó de Sora para Taichi, especialmente cuando ella está enfadada con él.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
